In a conventional method of producing a precured retreaded tire, first as shown in FIG. 11, a belt plate of rubber member T1, which has been vulcanized and molded so as to form tire grooves "d" in advance, is closely rolled onto a circumferential surface of a buffed abraded tire T with a thin plate of unvulcanized rubber R whose width is approximately 1 mm placed therebetween for linkage. Next, as shown in FIG. 12, an internal pressure tube 1 is put inside the tire T, a sectionally U-shaped ring envelope 2 made of thin rubber is bound to cover the circumferential and side faces of the tire T, and divided rims consisting of a female rim 3 and a male rim 3' are imposed thereon. Said female rim 3 consists of a support tube 3a and a ring plate 3b, and said male rim 3' consists of an insert tube 3c and a ring plate 3d. After preparing plural numbers of tire sets T' in the above condition, as shown in FIG. 13, those tire sets T' are hung onto a supporting beam 4a of a hanging stand 4 with the tire sets T' closely connected with each other by means of suitable clamps. Next, the hanging stand 4 is put inside a pressure type heating tank 5. At the same time, by supplying air of about 8 kg/cm.sup.2 to said internal pressure tube through a supply port 1a. . . as well as sucking air from an exhaust port 2a . . . of said envelope 2, a vacuum is produced therein so that the plate rubber member T1 is closely attached to the circumferential surface of the tire T. After closing a cover 5a of the heating tank 5, steam at about 100.degree. C. is supplied therein and circulated by a fan, etc. Here, the internal pressure is about 6 kg/cm.sup.2. This state is kept for about four hours, and through this a thin plate of linking rubber R is thouroughly vulcanized. Accordingly, the plate of previously vulcanized rubber T1 is integrally combined with the circumferential surface of the tire T so as to finish a retreaded tire.
In the above-mentioned conventional producing method, because a huge heating tank and a boiler for producing steam for said tank, etc., are used, a wide space is necessary for installing them. Besides, there is such a disadvantage that a rubber member is damaged and abraded because of its direct contact with steam. Furthermore, operations such as inserting the internal pressure tube into the tire T, covering the outer surface of the tire T with the envelope 2, installing both the rim members 3 and 3' to the tire T, inserting the tire sets T' in the heating tank 5, etc. are actually manually conducted, and therefore rationalization of the operations is required. The object of the present invention is to solve these problems.